Cloning
Cloning in biotechnology refers to processes used to create copies of DNA fragments (molecular cloning), cells (cell cloning), or organisms. At least two of the Vault-Tec Industries vaults were equipped with cloning technology, Vault 8 and Vault 108. Cloning was also extensively used at Big MT scientists, specifically those focused on botanical research. And the Nuka-Cola Corporation would also operate a cloning facility hidden in their Nuka-World theme park. Usage Botanical cloning In Big MT, the GS-2000 Biological Research Station was used to clone plants for research purposes. Not much is known on the process of how cloning was done, but Big MT's research efforts in botanical cloning also created Salient Green, a molecular paste that when heated can be used to create any plant the user needs. Therapeutic cloning Therapeutic cloning involves cloning cells from a human for use in medicine and transplant. Such procedures are routinely done in Vault City.The Chosen One: "{290}{}{You mentioned before you were a doctor... I'm something of a doctor myself.}" Troy: "{124}{}{You are? It's a pleasure to meet you. If you have the time, perhaps we could compare notes? It is not often that I get the chance to speak to another physician.}" The Chosen One: "{125}{}{Absolutely. I'd love to learn some of the medical techniques you Citizens use.}" Troy: "{128}{}{Excellent! Well, first, let me take you on a tour. Over here, we have the monitoring systems...}" "{130}{}{... and that is how we can clone cells to make replacement limbs. We have to be careful that the tissue cultures don't get contaminated, but... in any event, I think I've talked enough... hope it was informative.}" The Chosen One: "{132}{}{Thanks for the tour, Doctor Troy. It's been very educational.}" (VCDRTROY.MSG)Troy: "{108}{}{Maybe we can clone that spleen from those cells taken this afternoon.}" (VCDRTROY.MSG) Reproductive cloning Reproductive cloning involves making an entire cloned human, such is the case in Vault 108, wherein a grand cloning experiment was undertaken by the vault dwellers. The scientists there created a series of 54 clones, but imperfections in the process resulted in the copies becoming progressively more insane and violent. When the observation rooms filled up, the scientists in charge decided to dispose of the clones, which promptly turned on their makers, wiping out the population and forcing the survivors out. The list of victims included Doctor Peterson, one of the first doctors to be injured by a violent clone.Cloning logFallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.73: "'''Gary (clone)' ''Part of a grand cloning experiment that led to a horrific end for the instigators, 54 clones of "Gary" were created, but each began to exhibit psychotic tendencies to the scientists who created them. Eventually they rebelled and took over the Vault completely, and have evolved a complex and subtle series of ways to say "Gary" to convey their emotions. They are deranged and attack anyone that isn't Gary." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) The clones were left to fend for themselves in the Vault, with the sole exception of Gary 23, who was abducted by Defender Morrill for the Outcasts' excavation efforts at the Virtual Strategic Solutions, Inc. facility.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.73-74: "'''Gary 23 (deceased)' ''In charge of Vault 108's vacuum-cleaning maintenance program, Gary 23 (or "Gary" to his brothers) was recently kidnapped in a daring raid by Defender Morrill. He was drugged and dragged back to the Bailey's Crossroads Outpost in the D.C. Metro Ruins. As Gary 23 utilized a Pip-Boy, Specialist Olin attempted to remove the device to gain access to a Simulation Pod inside the Outpost. The operation was deemed a complete failure." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) The Nuka-Cola Corporation also operated a cloning facility underneath the Welcome Center in Nuka-World, to the protests of the animal activist group A.F.A.D. due to concerns of torture.Welcome Center terminal entries#Journal Entry 02-27-2077 Animals cloned ranged from polar bears, which unfortunately exploded shortly after creation due to segmentation issues,Welcome Center terminal entries#Journal Entry 06-02-2077 to cows, to anteaters with a numerous amount of genetic mutations from other creatures.Welcome Center terminal entries#Journal Entry 01-01-2077 Following the Great War, Dr. McDermot, having become a ghoul in the decades since the event, realized that the machine could be the last of its kind, and could serve as a way to repopulate the world with animals and stabilize the ecosystem.Welcome Center terminal entries#Journal Entry XX-17-999 (Date Out of Range) While foraging, McDermot encountered a deceased Institute super mutant, utilizing its genetics to create the basis of a creature that would serve to protect the Nuka-Gen Replicator.Dr. McDermot's journals After experimentation with the samples of Jackson Chameleon and American Alligator, along with the super mutant brain cells, despite being unable to find a method to tame or control it, they decided to test it.Welcome Center terminal entries#Journal Entry XX-32-999 (Date Out of Range) While initially successful, he was driven out after accidentally creating the Gatorclaw, which now populate the Safari Adventure area of the park. Cloning in culture Cloning was pervasive in pre-War American culture. So much so that, not only the observant of Vault City know that they do not want to be like one,The Chosen One: "{173}{}{Can you tell me about Vault City?}" Phyllis: "{199}{}{Vault City? Well, actually, there's not much to say. I mean, I've been a Citizen all my life... but there's not much to do in Vault City. At all.}" The Chosen One: "{201}{}{Nothing at all? Come on.}" Phyllis: "{204}{}{Look, I know you're a new Citizen and all, and I don't mean to throw a damper on your Citizenship, but this City can be VERY dull at times.}" The Chosen One: "{205}{}{Dull? How so?}" Phyllis: "{208}{}{I mean, have you noticed how similar everyone is? And OLD? Most of the seminars and extracurricular activities are geared towards octogenarians. I'm barely twenty-five, and this city makes me feel like I'm fifty.}" The Chosen One: "{211}{}{I DID notice the similarity of Citizens.}" Phyllis: "{258}{}{It's like they're all... clones. They all dress alike, act alike, and the worst part is that everybody seems happy with it. I... well, sometimes I worry that I'll end up being just like them. That probably sounds silly, huh?}" The Chosen One: "{259}{}{Not at all. Pressure to conform must be pretty rough around here, especially considering how insular a community Vault City is.}" Phyllis: "{261}{}{Yeah, it can get kind of overwhelming at times. But here I am, bringing down your opinion of Vault City. Don't misunderstand me. It's a great place to live.}" The Chosen One: "{262}{}{Just a suggestion, but you might want to travel a little outside of Vault City. Even speak to some of the merchants in the Courtyard. They might be able to broaden your horizons a little.}" Phyllis: "{265}{}{Well, I've been tempted to go outside the gate, but the other Citizens have warned me against it...}" The Chosen One: "{266}{}{That's just another reason to do it. You don't want to do what the OTHER Citizens do, do you? They're all set in their ways.}" Phyllis: "{269}{}{You know, you're right. Maybe I will step outside the gate when I get the chance. I'd like to know more about the outside world.}" (Vcnancy.msg) but also the under educated of New Reno know what one is.The Chosen One: "{360}{}{What does Lloyd look like?}" Mason: "{400}{}{Lloyd? Hell…he's 'bout average height, white, brown hair. Last I saw him, he had a tan shirt, and dark brown scarf. He probably ain't changed his clothes since I saw him last.}" The Chosen One: "{401}{}{You know, oddly enough, that describes a LOT of people I've seen since I left Arroyo.}" Mason: "{410}{}{Haw! You're telling me. Names are about the only way to tell people apart nowadays. You'd think there's only ten kinds of people in the world. (Leans in.) Way I figure it, there was some big cloning accident in the past.}" (NcMason.msg)New Reno prostitutes: "{542}{}{I heard Vault City has only two types of Citizens. Maybe it was some cloning accident.}" "{705}{}{I heard Vault City has only two types of Citizens. Maybe it was some cloning accident.}" "{938}{}{I heard Vault City has only two types of Citizens. Maybe it was some cloning accident.}" "{1112}{}{I heard Vault City has only two types of Citizens. Maybe it was some cloning accident.}" "{1285}{}{I heard Vault City has only two types of Citizens. Maybe it was some cloning accident.}" (NcProsti.msg) Gallery WelcomeCenter-CloningMachine-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-World cloning machine References Category:Technology Category:Vault 108 Category:Vault City Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation pl:Klonowanie